seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 3
Motosh. One of the most unimportant islands in the east blue. Ironic, being close to the 3 most famous islands in the east blue, Yatara, Dai, and Lougetown islands. Many people call this island the 'Little' island, for having only 800 people, and being even half the size of a normal island. But then again, it was the perfect place for pirate bars. Almost no marine presence here, so pirates keep bars here. The attack pirates docked at one of the shores, hiding the boat, and going to the surface. Tack, was eating a lunch, while Zozo turned himself human. Fea hid her blades, and Malk wore a suit. It was the only other clothes beside his Chef suit. The 4 were a strange group, walking down into town. Tack wanted to go to a restaurant, which insulted Malk, and they compromised, a bar. Entering the bar, it was one of the pirate bars. When they entered, all the pirates checked them out. The opinions of them, were the following; Tack was a bratty kid, Zozo was a wimp, Fea wasn't bad looking, and Malk looked dangerous. They paid them no attention, and Tack ordered all the meat. The head bartender said "So, wheres the money?" Tack looked at him, and smiled. He went up to a huge pirate, and asked "Can I borrow some money?" "No." "If you do, Malk will make you a really good lunch!" "YOU SHITTING ME BRAT?!" "No." "DIE THEN!" The pirate punched at Tack, and Tack dodged it. He punched the man in the stomach, and he fainted. Everyone looked at Tack, and hid their faces. That guy that was beat up, was a famous guy. He was actually, the 2nd most famous guy in the bar. First was Jor. Jor had a bounty of 11 million , and he was famous for killing some marine captains. He was considered the 3rd famous pirate in the east blue, after Todo and that guy named Tack. But... Rumors say Riker is back. When people heard it, a huge uproar in the pirate community in all the blues panicked. These guys didn't know if it was true or not. Jor, when he saw Tack beat up that one guy, got up. He was wearing a blue coat, that he made from marine coats. He was 12 feet tall, and held a huge axe. He walked up to Tack, and said to Tack "Not bad. I heard that guy was a beast. But then again, beasts don't stand a chance to us monsters." "Cool, this guy had a lot of money." Tack, holding the wad of money, handed it to the chef, and saw the chef go into the kitchen to grab all the meat. Jor, got angry, and grabbed his axe. He was going to chop that bastard in half. When he lifted it, and was about to scream, he felt a slash at his stomach, and fell. Standing in front of him, was a man. He had a straw hat, wore a white cloak, and held a sword. He looked down at Jor, and smiled. "Got you. Now I have 11 million. Should feed me for a while." Fea, seeing the event, and holding her own sword, was impressed by that guy's skill. She wanted to ask her name, when Tack grabbed her. "Fea, the chef said there's this place that has more meat! He calls it... A market. Let's go!" He ran towards the place the Chef pointed at, and was dragging Fea behind him. Malk and Zozo followed him. -3 hours later- Morino, was a bounty hunter. He just took down Jor, and was sipping sake. He wasn't tipsy, wanting to make sure none of the lower named pirates went at him. He kept on sipping, when he saw a man. He was short, very short, about 4 feet tall. He wore a black coat, and looked old. Real old. He was holding a sake bottle, and looked drunk. "Hey buddy, I heard you caught that Jor guy. Can I have him?" "No." "Shame, I need money. Looks like I'll take his body with me then." Morino got up, and drew his sword. He looked at the old short man, and smirked. He was the best bounty hunter in the east blue. Even the Bount society wanted him. He could take a drunk fisherman. He tried to slice at the man, but the guy side stepped it. The man punched Morino in the stomach, and the man fell down. He was unconscious. The man grabbed his sake, and drank it. "Well, looks like I could pat tonight. Now, maybe I should I check on that one kid later... Tack I think." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc